Experiment 1207
by This is How I Disappear
Summary: Anything would give this away, so I'm afraid there's no summary. So, you'll just have to read it, but I promise you, it won't be a waste of time.
1. Chapter 1

"Kai, are you feeling okay?"

Kai didn't even turn to his teammate; instead, he chose to ignore him and continued to watch the rain drops run like tears down the glass of the window. Ray looked away from the phoenix and back to staring at the seemingly endless road. He sighed, and leaned as far as his seat belt would let him and rested his arms on the sides of the passenger and driver seats.

"You know, Kai, I think we should invite the Demolition Boys to stay with us for a while." Everyone turned to look at Ray. Kai's brow lifted slightly in question. Ray smiled warmly at him. "Well I mean, I know Tala's your friend-" "Hn. He is not a 'friend'. Ivanov is merely an opponent who refuses to accept defeat." "But, I thought-" interjected Tyson, who sat on the other side of the neko-jin. "Let me guess. You thought that we were both raised in that hell hole and were on the same team we were close? We were raised to trust no one and make sure every one and thing is merely an obstacle in the race to the top. Nothing more." Everyone took him turning to look out the window once more as an end to that particular conversation.

As silence filled the small car once more, Hilary, who had taken to position as driver with Max in passenger, raised the volume to hear the end of a song just above the soft pit-pat of the sad rain.

_And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore,  
Only sadness..._

The four boys and one girl ran to get under the hotel's over hang and out of the freezing rain. Hilary wrapped her arms around herself as Ray held the building's door open for her. "Thanks..." she whispered through shattering teeth.

A flash of red caught her eyes.

She turned to see a man older than she with red hair at the counter, saying something quietly to the woman across from him. She smiled at him, reached under the counter, and pulled out a plastic card the size of a credit card. She handed it to him, and he nodded his thanks.

"Come on, Hilary!" Hilary snapped her head forward to see the team standing in an open elevator with Max's hand on a button to keep the doors open. She rushed towards them and when Max was about to lift his finger to close the door he heard a shout for him to hold it. The red haired young man from before walked briskly through the waiting metal doors, and smiled at Max in gratitude who returned the gesture.

His red eyes scanned the younger teens in front of him, eyes lingering on Kai slightly longer than the rest, then turned to press the number only to stop as he saw it was already pressed.

"We're on the same floor, then. Perhaps we'll be neighbors, eh?" he said before standing beside Hilary.

The brunette raised her eyes to look at him starting at his feet. He wore regular black shoes, white pants, a shirt a fainter red than his hair, and a black jacket with fur on the inside of the hood on a bit on the cuffs of his sleeves. The color of his hair reminded her of Tala, and the eyes of Kai.

"Hm?" Feeling eyes on him, he looked slightly downward at Hilary. As their eyes met, he winked at her. She suddenly found her shoes quite interesting and her cheeks warmed.

The metal doors open once. Everyone in the elevator stepped out and looked for a second at the wall before them. As the Bladebreakers (which includes the petite girl) turned right, the man turned left.

As the boys walked into their suit to quickly claim rooms and beds, Hilary stopped just outside the door. She looked back the way they had just come, towards the elevator, and down the mystery man's hall just to see the last lock of his spiked, firey hair disappear into his own room.

'Who are you, and why do you make me feel as I do?'

If you want a pic of the guy, email me requesting it, or ask for it in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

Riiiing...Riiing...Riiing

"Kai! Your cell's ringing! And change the ringer, it's boring!"

Kai rolled his eyes as the smirking Tyson handed him the razor. He looked at the ID and rolled his eyes before pressing it to his ear. "What do you want?...Wait, what? Slow down..."

The rest of the curious Bladebreakers were not able to hear the rest of the conversation for the duel-toned teen turned around and walked to the room from which he came to recieve the phone.

A few minutes later, Kai shot out of his room and through the door of the hotel room, and ran left in the hall. Immediately the rest of the Bladebreakers ran after him. They saw Kai reach a door, and try the knob before knocking non-stop on the door. Hilary recognized that door as the entrance to mystery-man's room. 'Why does Kai want to get in there?' wondered Hilary.

As soon as the door opened, Kai brought his hand upon the older teen's neck and thrust him against the wall.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

The man's face showed he was obviously confused.

"I...what?"

"Of all the hotels, of all the towns and cities, of all the countries, why are you here? Lie to me, and you'll never take another breath." The emphasize this, Kai pressed harder against the man's throat. Instead of thrashing out or clawing at Kai's hand like someone would usually do, his hands fell to his side and he sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I came here because of you...I wanted to see you! To tell you! But, apparently, somebody has done that already..." "Yea, the other half!" growled Kai. "If what you speak is the truth, then why didn't you tell me before in the elevator or the hall?" demanded the phoenix. "I needed to tell you alone. I didn't want them to get involved and be harmed..." as he said this, his eyes fell on Hilary.

The man turned his eyes back on Kai and glared. "But you just have. Good job, genius. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going." "Oh no you-" He cut Kai off by kicking him in the stomach, sending him straight into the other wall.

The man turned to run, but not before sending an apologetic look to every single one of them, including Kai. "I'm afraid I can't let you follow me." The man pulled out a beyblade and launcher. He connected them, and pulled the ripcord, sending his blade flying past them only for it to turn around and spin near them, daring them to take one step out of the room.

As almost everyone's eyes were on the blade, a blue blade rammed into it, and Kai shot past them.

"What's going on?" asked Max. "I don't know, but it must have to do with the person who called Kai," said Tyson.

"Let me go! Let me go now, damn it!" they heard the red haired man growl just below the tone that would make people in the other rooms walk out to see what's going on. Kai then walked in, holding the older's arm which was twisted behind his back to keep him from running off again.

"What's the real reason you're hear?" hissed Kai. "I...I don't know...whispered the man, looking down at the floor. "Does Boris know you're here?" The rest of the Bladebreakers gasped. Boris?

"No. Didn't the other tell you? I ran away." "Do you have a tracking device in you?" "I don't know." "Did you leave any clues?" "I don't know." "I have two more questions. Who and what are you?" The young man hesitated a second before answering. "You may call me Spitfire, and about the latter question...I don't know."

"You're obviously human!" exclaimed Tyson as Ray closed the still open door. The man, Spitfire, shook his head slightly. "Yes and no. I was formed by humans, from humans, but people who are created by science are not humans." "From humans?" questioned Max. Spitfire nodded. "I guess...he hasn't explained?" Spitfire gestured his head toward Kai. Everyone nodded. Spitfire sighed. "Then I shall.

"As you should know, Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov both attended the Abbey when they were younger. While there, they were the best, the creme de la creme, so Boris and Voltaire thought, 'What would happen if we combined them?'. And that's what they did. They took some of the two's DNA, and combined it. After many failing attempts, they finally succeeded."

"You?" whispered Hilary. Spitfire shook his head.

"At first they were happy with the inhuman child, but then they created Black Dranzer. Another thought hit them. 'No one can control Black Dranzer except Kai, but what if the person controlling him was him?' but that wasn't enough, and so when they took some of Black Dranzer's DNA, they also used Dranzer's DNA which they had received when Kai was still with them, and the DNA of the ice wolf, Wolborg.

"The child from before was no longer of use to hem, for 'it' was, in their eyes, not powerful enough. So, they decided to create something new. Something with the DNA of Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, Black Dranzer, Dranzer, and Wolborg.

"It was successful, but how could they use a child? They put the 'thing' in a machine to age him 19 years. The creation was called Experiment 1207"

He looked at Hilary sadly. "Me." Hilary gasped and Spitfire looked down, ashamed with himself for who and what he was.

"You may hate me for what I am, but please know before you shun me, that I hate this power, my abilities." He scanned his eyes over them. "You have no idea how I wish to be human."

Kai looked down at him in disgust. This _thing _had his DNA? How disgusting...

"So...is Biovolt after you?" asked Tyson. Spitfire nodded. "Well then, I guess you have to stay with us so we can protect you." Spitfire's head shot up in surprise to look at him but then looked back down and shook his head. "No, I wish not to put any of you in danger." "Psh, do you know how many times we've faced Biovolt? I think we can handle them again. Besides," Tyson grasped Spitfire's hand and pulled him up. "You're the powerful thing they've got, and you're on our side."


	3. Chapter 3

"He's perfect..."

"Marvelous..."

"Beautiful..."

Experiment 1207 looked through the green liquid which filled the human tube he was floating in, naked, to see the scientists and purple haired man gaping at him. He looked down at them in question. Who are you people? Who am I? What are you? What am I?

"Upload data."

The humanoid's eyes widened and he clutched his head in pain. These people were scientists who worked at Biovolt Abbey...I am Experiment 1207...They are humans...I am their creation.

What is my purpose?

To follow the commands for Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari without question.

Why?

Because that is what you were programmed to do.

But why should I let myself be used as a tool?

...Unknown...

When the throbbing, almost unbearable pain in his head stopped and he opened his eyes, everything looked different. He knew who and what everything was. He looked at the purple haired man who looked right back at me. Suddenly, information started going into his head. Boris Balkov, age 43, no wife, no children, Second in Command at Balkov Abbey under Voltaire Hiwatari, murderer of 58, your creator and master.

Experiment 1207, no, Spitfire, glared at Boris. The first anger, no, rage, he'd ever felt was directed towards the man who created him, the man he was suppose to follow. He knew not why he loathed the man, but he did. Spitfire grinned. Just because I'm suppose to follow him, doesn't mean I will.

He placed his hands on the glass around him, and his hands began to glow red from heat. As the glass heated to the point of braking, his hands, in an instant, turned blue with cold. The glass which had been almost white-fire hot was consumed with icy cold. The dramatic changed cause it to brake into millions of shards.

The scientists screamed and begun to run and scatter while Boris simply stood there. Spitfire thought of clothes, and they appeared on him.

Spitfire's hands glowed black as he neared the purple haired man. "You have the abilities of ice, fire, darkness, and more, and you wish to use them on me?" "Damn straight." Boris grinned. "That was Kai." "W-what?" Boris threw back his head and laughed. "And that, Tala! You fear unknown knowledge, you hate it, simply because he does. You want answers and you want them immediately, simply because Kai does. And, of course, you need to be in command, the captain, because both of them are." Boris crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes and grinned smugly.

"Shit, you must love hearing yourself talk, 'cause we're the only two people in this room, and I sure as hell ain't listenin'." When Boris opened his eyes, and dark hand was thrust onto his face, fingers spread. Hot. That was the only way to describe it. He felt as if his face was melting, and he shrieked in pain.

Spitfire took this chance to run. He ran out of the room and down many corridors. How he knew where the exit was, how he knew where everything in the large building was, he knew not, but he did. He ran so quickly down the halls, anyone who saw just saw a blur of red.

When he stepped onto the snow he made vow that he'd never go back there, whatever it takes.

"Wow...So do you know what Kai and Tala are thinking?" asked Tyson. Spitfire laughed. "No, but I feel what they feel. Not pain, but emotions." "Do you feel what he's feeling?" asked Max to his captain. Kai just glared at him. "I doubt it," said Spitfire, answering the question himself. "Oh."

"What happened to Boris?" asked Tyson. Spitfire shrugged. "I'm not sure, but he most probably has burn scars."

"I can't believe you did that...In what you told us, you seemed cruel, but with us, you're nothing like that!" exclaimed Ray. "I assure you, I told you no lies. But...that's what happens, I guess, when you have two people's DNA in you. Two personalities." "But both of them are cold hearted bastards." At this, Kai glared at the dragon wielder. "I think the scientists unknowingly gave me my own personality."

"From what you've told us, it's a good thing you're on our side. When Boris comes, you'll be able to defeat him like that!" said Tyson with a snap to show the humanoid would be able to beat him in a second. Spitfire looked down. "I believe that if Boris or Voltaire come, we're going to be in trouble." "What?" questioned all of them (minus Kai, though he did raise an eyebrow.) "My purpose, my destiny, is to follow them. Did you not hear what I told you? I am programmed to."

"But Tala was programmed to win at our first World Championship." "No, he was simply, eh, 'modified' to be better than he was before. If Boris or Voltaire give me a direct order to do something...especially Voltaire." "Why especially?" "They programmed his DNA into where free will would be so if he says for me to do something, I have to whether I like it or not."

"Hm..." A thought hit Kai, and he looked sharply at Spitfire. "Experiment 1207, stand up." Immediately, Spitfire stood from his place on the bed, his eyes completely blank. Kai smirked. "Experiment 1207, stand on the bed." Spitfire climbed onto the bed and stood at the end. "Experiment 1207, sleep." Spitfire's eyes closed and he fell back onto the bed.

"K-Kai, what did you do?" asked Hilary. "I gave him direct orders. Since he has Voltaire's DNA, and Voltaire's my relative-" "He follows your orders as well..." finished Ray. Kai nodded.

"I wonder..." Hilary walked over to stand at Spitfire side and knelt down. She placed her hands on his arm, and shook him. "Spitfire, wake up...Come on..." "He's not going to wake till I tell him to," said Kai. "Then do it!" In response, Kai got up and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" called Tyson.

"A walk."

I walked out of the cafe and smelled my Coffee-To-Go. I took a deep gulp of it. Normal people who have spit it out after burning their tongue in a second, but normal people didn't have the DNA of a fire bird mixed into their bodies.

I caught a red flash out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw red hair swept up in the shape of wings. My bright red eyes met his piercing blue ones which widened in shock before he started to run towards me.

I ran away from him, tossing my Coffee into the nearest out-door trash can. Well that was a waste of 3 dollars...

I ran into the hotel. I looked over my shoulder at the redhead following me. He had a silver cell phone pressed to his ear. "Kai," I heard him say. "It's Tala. I have something important to tell you." I couldn't hear the rest as the elevator doors closed, but I knew I was caught.

Soooo, that explains that the phone call Kai received in the second chapter was from Tala. That was in Spitfire's dream by the way, it was to clear up how Kai knew he was in the hotel building. After Tala described what Experiment 1207 looked like, Kai knew it was the guy they had seen before.


	4. Chapter 4

"You realize, of course, as captain of the team, it's your responsibility to watch over them to ensure no danger is brought upon them." "I am fully aware of that." "Then why are you not with them? This is the time for you to be cautious, Kai. Balkov may come for it at any moment; for all we know he could be there now to claim what was originally his." "My team is smarter and far me powerful than they let on, they can handle him. Besides, since I am not there, Ray, as co-captain, is their temporary leader." "He doesn't know what we are dealing with." "We have all dealt with Boris before, Tala." "But they know not of what his is capable of."

Tala sighed and took a drag from his cigarette before Kai grabbed it and pressed it into the ash tray. Tala stared at the stress remover before glaring at Kai. "Those will kill you faster and more easily than those wires in side of you." Tala held back a flinch and replaced it by strengthening his glare.

Kai noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Touchy subject, eh? You should be used to it. You've been a cyborg for a few years now." "That means nothing, Kai." "Just that you're no better than that 'thing' in my hotel room, and I am not talking about Kinomiya." "Oh yea? Well you are no better than the scum at the bottom of a pond. _You_ are a_ traitor_."

Kai's hand tightened into a fist as the redhead stormed out of the cafe. He let out an angered and frustrated sigh. Sometimes his half brother could be so...ugh.

Surprise. Sorry it's so short, I'm just in an extremely depressed mood.


	5. Chapter 5

**'Jet Black New Year'** - Tala's ringer

_"Hey"_ - someone on the phone

Tala clenched and unclenched his fists as he stormed out of the cafe. The nerve of Kai! He felt a vibration coming from his hoodie pocket as the chorus of Jet Black New Year reached his ears.

**'JET BLACK! - The ink that spells your name!**

**'JET BLACK! - The blood that's in your vei-'**

At this point, Tala flipped open his phone, resisting the urge to wait a few more seconds to hear the rest of the chorus out as he had day many times before. "Hey, Valkov, Tala speaking," he said into the phone, looking up at the sky as he heard thunder and it started to drizzle. "Great..."

"Tala, i-is K-Kai with you?He's not picking up his cell..."

"Who is this?"

"H-Hilary..."

Ah, so it the Bladebreaker's little cheerleader.

"No, he's back at the cafe, why?"

"Sp-Spitf-fire...h-he's s-sick..."

Tala stopped walking and blinked. She was stuttering horribly...She sniffled into the phone and he heard her let out a shaky breath. Was she crying?

"Kai said he had somewhere important to go, so I'm afraid he can't help you, but if you give me your hotel room number I'm lend you my services. Besides, I think I'll be able to help you more than Hiwatari..."

"The number's 305...T-thank you, Tala-sama!"

"Welcome."

Hilary hung up the phone and turned her head to look at Spitfire who was breathing raspy breaths with his eyes clenched closed. His hands were clenching the blankets and he would groan occasionally, his muscles relaxing but only for a second before taking a deep breath and grasping the sheets once me.

She walked over to the bedside and knelt. "What's wrong?" she whispered, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. His temperature must have been above 100 F...

"Is he doing any better?" asked Max, kneeling beside her. The brunette shook her head in the negative. "No, I think it's even getting worse. If his temperature keeps rising, he'll..." Hilary let out a sob. Though she hadn't known the humanoid that long, she still couldn't take seeing him in pain. Max lifted his hand and pet her head lightly. "It'll be okay, don't worry. Tyson and Kenny went to the drug store, and Ray's making some tea that helps lower fever..." Hilary sniffled before looking once me at the redhead and wrapping her fingers loosely around his wrist. "Hang in there, Spitfire. Tala will be here soon."

* * *

Tala: ...Great, I'm going to be hero.

thnku4thevenom: Hey, with your brains, you'll probably make things worse so don't worry, you won't ruin your bad-boy rep.

Tala: How can I trust you?

Spitfire: You can't.

Tala: ...


	6. Chapter 6

Max rushed to the hotel room door as someone knocked once, only once. In front of him stood a dripping Tala who's hair had fallen to just past his shoulders and his bangs were falling into his eyes.

Max smiled. Tala's changed so much, to be willing to play hero...

"What are you looking at?" spat Tala.

Okay, maybe not.

"N-nothing. Come on, he's right this way..." Max led the redhead to the bed which Hilary still knelt beside. Tala took notice of her hand clutching his wrist. "Come on, Spitfire..." "You knows that urging isn't going to do anything?" It was more of a fact than question. Hilary closed her eyes and bowed her head. She heard Tala step lightly towards the bed. He threw his jacket near Spitfire's legs and walked to stand by the other humanoid's side, across from Hilary.

"Do you have a cell phone charger?" asked Tala. Max was startled by the question. "Yes, why?" Tala rolled his eyes. "Don't question me. Now go get it." Max nodded and quickly walked out the room and into the kitchen to see Ray pouring a dark liquid into a mug. "Tala's here?" asked the neko-jin. Max nodded while walking towards the refrigerator. He stopped on the side of it and unplugged the thin black wire in the outlet beside the large white container. He then walked back to the bed, handing the charger to Tala while sending him a questioning look.

Tala crossed his arms so his left hand grasped the right side of his shirt, and his right hand held the left side. His lifted his shirt above his head and Hilary blushed slightly when she saw his fit torso.

"You," he said, looking at Max. "Come here." Max obeyed and began walking towards the older teen. "See this?" asked said teen, holding up the small metal part of the charger that went into the phone. Max nodded. Tala turned around so his back faced Max and the blonde gasped. Their were countless scars on the pale skin, and between his shoulder blades were nine small holes lined with metal. "Plug it into the top right hole." Max, fingers shaking, took the wire and inserted the metal into the hole. Tala then lifted Spitfire into a sitting position and removed the other's shirt. He had holes in his back indentical to Tala's. The blue-eyed teen took the side of the wire where you'd usually plug it in, and lifted the back of Spitfire's hair by his neck to reveal what looked like an outlet. Tala shoved the metal into the holes and gasped before falling back onto the soft carpet with a thud.

Max knelt beside him and his blue orbs widened when he saw Tala's eye were widened open the glistened over and dull, not moving at all. His chest rose and fell as he breathed, but that was the only sign he was still living.

"What's he doing?" asked Hilary. Max didn't answer, for he was thinking the same thing.

thnku4thevenom: Hehe, Tala's getting charged. Get it? It's a cell phone charger and he plugged it...

Tala: -- You're not funny.

thnku4thevenom: (grins) Ehhehe, yea, whatever, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR SPITFIRE

- - -

A topless Tala opened his eyes to find he was in the middle of a dark nowhere. It was dark and there was fog. Good Lord, thought Tala, even my cyber-carve isn't this...empty.

"Who are you? Tala?"

Tala turned around to see Spitfire in what appeared to be a large glass rectangular box. His hands were pressed against the glass and he was giving Tala a look of questioning. "Hn, I'm a cyborg as well -though not born one- and so I'm able to go into other cyborg's cyber-carve." "Why are you here?" "The bouncing-ball-of-Bubblegum, aka Hilary, called me, looking for Kai. Luckily, the bastard wasn't, eh, reachable." Spitfire raised an eyebrow. "'Bouncing-ball-of-Bubblegum?" "For a while, we - meaning the Blitzkreig Boys - didn't know her name. So, we gave her that nickname."

"Why did Hilary call you? I know she was looking for Kai, but why?" asked Spitfire. "They think you're sick." "Why?" Tala rolled his eyes. "You're wearing yourself out on the outside, and apparently mentaly, too," said Tala, noticing the coat of sweat on the tan skin. In what genes did he get tan? Was Kai tan? Hm... "Stop trying to get out of that damn box, and rest like you're suppose to until you're ordered to wake up. It's futile for you to attempt to break free." "Then why don't you break it for me?" Tala's eyes widened slightly and he blinked in surprise. "Break it...for you?" "Yea! You said it's futile for _me_ to try to break free, but what if someone broke it from the outside?" Tala's eyes narrowed in thought. It could work. When his name was called for the first time after being turned into a cyborg, the glass box he was in, not unlike the one Spitfire was in now, broke from the outside.

Tala nodded, deciding it was worth a shot. "How?" Spitfire's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know. I could...No, that'd never work..." "What?" Spitfire snorted lightly and shook his head."A foolish idea. I just thought...I could possibly send some of my power to you through the DNA we share and through Wolborg." "Perhaps, but why don't I just try Wolborg first?" "Yes, that has more of a chance than my idea."

Tala reached into his pocket (he was wearing the clothes he had been wearing before) and pulled out his blade and launcher(1). He thrust the ripcord through the launcher and switched the blade onto it. He moved into a stance to launch. 3, 2, 1, Let it Rip! Tala pulled the ripcord as quickly as he could, and the blade shot forward and hit the glass. It made a crack; a small one, but it was there. Tala smirked. "Brace yourself, Novae Rogue!" The icemaiden appeared between the glass box and Tala, and when she twirled gracefully out of the way, Spitfire saw the mighty wolf bitbeast rushing towards him.

Spitfire took Tala's advice, and got ready for the impact. As Wolborg finished the attack, Spitfire tensed and squinted his eyes shut, waiting to be shreded by glass, though instead he felt something wrap around his arms and cross his back and something press against the front of his body. He heard Tala let out a small scream and when he opened his eyes he saw red blocking his view. The red shifted and he saw Tala's face just inches, no, centimeters, away from his. The red he had first seen was Tala's hair. Spitfire's eyes widened as Tala smiled slightly, his eyes filled with pain.

"If you're unable to fight, it's hopeless," the wolf weilder said in a hoarse whisper. Even as the words were being spoken, Spitfire felt the bindings over his arms and across his back loosen and Tala fell unconscious to the ground. Spitfire's eyes widened. The 'bindings' had been Tala's arms. What he had felt pressed against him was his body, shielding Spitfire. Why had Tala done that?

"If you're unable to fight, it's hopeless."

As Spitfire knelt beside Tala, his eyebrows furrowed once more. What had the other redhead meant?

The whole back and even the sides of Tala's body was bloody and as Spitfire lifted him and adjusted him to carry on his back, he was also splotched with the red liquid.

"Now, how do I get out of this place?" muttered Spitfire, though he doubted Tala could hear. He saw a light that had apparently appeared when the glass box shattered a good ways away and began to walk towards that. He could now hear the voices of Max, Ray, Tyson and Kenny and could hear...Hilary's sobs? Surely she wasn't crying over him...?

As he got closer to the light, he could faintly see them. They became clearer, louder, as he neared. Suddenly, he was not surrounded by darkness or light, not holding Tala, not standing. He was lying in a warm bed, head on a soft-as-cloud pillow, and untouched by Tala's blood. "Spitfire!" cried Hilary.

Wait.

Tala!

Spitfire shot up and he heard a small 'snap'. He looked behind him to see a black wire fall off the bed and onto the ground. Also on the ground, was the blue-eyed blader. "Tala!" exclaimed Spitfire, throwing the covers off of him to kneel beside Tala once more. "Tala, Tala, can you hear me? TALA!" Spitfire shook the other redhead and the blader's eyes only slightly opened. "I see it worked." "Tala, are you okay?" asked Spitfire worriedly. "Just...tired. Extremely, tired." Tala's eyes closed completely once more, and his head tilted to the side as he instantly fell asleep.

"What...happened?" asked Tyson. The others had just stood, wondering what they should do. Spitfire sighed and picked Tala up to lay him on the bed. He motined with a hand to follow him into the kitchen. They picked random places to stay, leaning against the counter, sitting on the stools, where ever and Spitfire waited until they were all comfortable to begin.

"After Kai told me to sleep, all I could see was darkness surrounding me. I was confused. I couldn't be asleep, it couldn't be a dream, I'd never had a dream like that before. Besides, usually I don't dream at all. I tried to walk forward, but I hit something. Something clear and hard; glass. I tried to walk in other directions but four glass walls blocked me, I could barely take one step without running into one. I started to bang against the glass. I kicked it, pushed against it, nothing happened. But I kept trying. I tried for a long time when suddenly there was a a flash of light, like when someone takes a picture, and I saw Tala..."

Spitfire continued his story. Of how Wolborg attacked and Tala covered him.

"What happened on the outside during this?" asked Spitfire. "Nothing much," said Max. "But you and Tala did suddenly tense up." "Yea," agreed Tyson. "And Tala kind, sorta, you know, whined, but just barely. His eyes had been open the whole time, but right then they closed. About a minute later, you woke up." "Oh..." muttered Spitfire, looking down at the counter he sat by. "Well," said he, getting up from the stool. "I'm gunna go to bed, too. I'm tired. Hilary, can I sleep in your bed while Tala uses mine?" "Of course," said the Bouncing-ball-of-Bubblegum, I mean, uh, Hilary. Spitfire smiled to himself at the nickname as he walked back to his room. As he laid down, one thing bothered him.

"If you're unable to fight, it's hopeless."

- - -

thnku4thevenom: Okay, I think it's obvious what that means, but that may just be because I'm the author, I don't know.

(1) - Okay, why and how do they always have the launcher with them? How big are their pockets? And why don't they have, like, a big bump in their pocket when it's in their?


End file.
